


Blind Date

by TheMadHale



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, First Date, Wandering eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: When Bucky was told of a Blind Date he didn't know where it would lead and never expected it to lead here.





	Blind Date

Bucky didn't know what to expect when arriving at a fancy restaurant that Natasha and Steve told him to go to without any real reason or expectation then that he had to just say “Rogers” to the hostess.

On the way to the table, Bucky couldn't help but let his eyes wander down her tightly fitted top to the black skirt with a slit that reaches halfway up her thigh showing her light skin.

Arriving at the table Bucky had to forcefully advert his eyes to you but seeing the angry in your eyes he looked for every possible escape but the slap came before he could run.

“That's for looking at her arse all the way to the table,” you said before kissing his cheek where you had slapped, “That's to apologise for doing the exact same thing when I arrived.”

That made Bucky smile, you both had wandering eyes but he was going to make sure that he kept his eyes on you for the rest of the night.

Sitting down you both talked about how you knew your mutual friends, you had learned that Bucky and Steve had been in the army together while Bucky learnt that Steve and Nat were your trainers at the guy you often went to when you weren't bogged down with work and school.

“What are you at university for?” Bucky asked trying to be into the conversation.

“Nursing I guess.” You said confused.

“Don't enjoy it?”

“I sometimes do but the needles are scary and we are at that stage of course work.”

“A nurse with a fear of needles, I wouldn't trust anyone with a needle let alone someone who is also afraid of them.”

“See that's what worries me, people not wanting a person who is afraid of needles working in a hospital.”

“You could go into another course.”

“Not with the money I have, it's either nursing or nothing.”

“We will both find our place in the world at some point.”

“Are you unemployed?”

“Yeah, no one will here an ex-serviceman with severe PTSD.”

“I would,” You said smiling.

You picked up your menu to hide the blush that was spreading across your cheeks. Looking over the menu you picked out your favourite dish that was on the menu before looking at the wine list. As the waiter arrived at your table Bucky let you order your food before ordering his own and a bottle of white wine.

“I don't drink white wine, I only drink red.” You said pointedly.

“Well I only drink white” Bucky responded just as pointedly.

“Lady's choice?” You smiled crookedly.

Bucky sighed, “A bottle of red wine as well please.”

Bucky turned to you and smiled brightly which resulted in you ducking your head away from his gaze.

Throughout the night Bucky had learnt all about you from your parents to how many siblings you had.

“Well my parents split soon after my youngest sister was born, I was 13 at the time and being the oldest and only boy I took up the male role before taking up a parenting role once my mum got rather sick.”

You nodded but Bucky could see your eyes were focusing on something behind him.

“Anything interesting back there?” Bucky asked and smiled when you nodded.

“The hostess' boobs,” You responded before giggling, “such a tight top they could fall out.”

Bucky laughed before looking and nodded, “Good set as well even though they are fake.”

“They're fake?” You asked confused.

“Yep fake, probably had it done just out of high school as well poor girl she was probably good looking before the surgery.”

“I think she would have been as well, everything else about her is nice, good sized ass and a good looking face but not a woman I would want to share my man with.”

“Wouldn't want her,” Bucky said looking back at you.

At that moment the waiter came out with your food and smiled softly placing your food down before walking away.

“He was checking you out Y/n,” Bucky said picking up his knife and fork.

“Not my type plus he's doing the hostess.” You said making Bucky look between the waiter and hostess.

Bucky looked back at you, “You're right.”

You smiled and started eating but while you both were eating you would talk about the men and women in the restaurant. Some of the women Bucky liked you didn't but there was the rare one where you both liked them and pointed out everything that was awesome about them.

After eating you both spilt the check before walking out of the restaurant but before he could walk away you grabbed his hand.

“We can go back to mine, I have wine and have nowhere to be tomorrow.”

“Are you trying to get me in your bed?” Bucky said cocking an eyebrow.

“Of bloody course, have you seen yourself.”

 


End file.
